CapSized
by Reine Shadow
Summary: Remember Neutopia? Well, it's happening again in a whole new way. When Fry became Fryla and Leela became Lee, the world was upside down. But what if two genderswitched humans manage to procreate? R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

When Fry woke up that morning, his expectations of the day were low. He woke with a hangover, a pain in his neck (from sleeping at an angle), and drool caking his cheek.

It was starting out to be a normal Monday. He dressed as slowly as possible and headed to work, half an hour late (which for him was early). The Planet Express crew were seated at the round table, awaiting orders.

Leela glared at Fry as he took his seat.

"You're late!" she harped.

Fry shook his head. "For me, this is early."

The Professor entered the room, adjusting an odd straw-looking device with a small metal bubble on the end.

He looked at his employees. "Good news, everyone. You get the day off."

The PE Crew cheered.

"Except Fry, Bender, and Hermes. Meet me in the lab in five seconds."

Fry, Bender, and Hermes booed but the others continued to cheer. The rest of the employees left to continue their day elsewhere, and Fry, Bender, and Hermes went to Professor Farnsworth's lab.

"What's the deal, Professor?" Fry asked.

"I wanted to use you three to test my Apocaplyptic Gender Reassignment Capsule."

"Apoca-what?" Fry asked.

Bender's eyes were spinning in their lightbulbs.

Hermes stood there, pretending he understood what the Professor just said.

"Apocalypt- Oh forget it. It's just a litte voice command capsule that will adjust your genitals in case the end of the world arrives and the human race will die out because there are no women."

"What makes you think the men will outlive the women?" Bender asked.

The four men burst into laughter.

"Why do you need Bender? All you would need to do to change his gender is adjust his programming." Fry wondered.

"I need Bender to shoot the capsule into your bodies. I don't have a syringe that will give sufficient pressure."

Bender adjusted his phalanges to take the AGRC into a socket. One by one he injected the capsule into the hips of the Planet Express guinea pigs.

"Now remember, employees. If you say out loud anything about there being an apocalypse and needing to repopulate the planet, the capsule will activate. Once it is activated, the capsule will only allow your original sexes to resurface if you have completed a birthing process."

Fry gasped. Tears filled Hermes' eyes.

"You mean, it will only reverse if we have a...baby?" Fry asked, horrified.

"Precisely."

"Ooh, I don' want to be havin' no babies." Hermes cried.

Bender laughed loudly from his robot belly. "I have never been so glad to be a robot." He wiped an oil leak from his eye and clutched his belly. Leela chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Professor, I need to ask for an advance from my paych- OUCH!"

Bender's finger had gone off and shot a capsule into Leela's thigh.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

"Sorry, Leela. I was just laughing because these guys-,"

The professor coughed loudly.

Bender fell silent. "Nevermind."

"Whatever. Professor, I need an advance."

"Why, Leela?"

"I need to pay for new carpetting in my apartment. Nibbler keeps chewing on it and the landlord threatened to kick me out if I didn't replace it."

"Sorry, until we get another order, it will have to wait."

Leela sighed. "But, Professor, I need it today!"

Fry patted Leela's shoulder gently. "You can always stay with me and Bender."

Leela just cried harder.

"Only until you find a new and better place. And you will."

Leela still didn't respond. She just ran from the room.  
>"Uhm, Professor, will Leela's innie become an outie if the capsule goes off?" Bender asked.<p>

Professor Farnsworth shrugged. "Hopefully we won't have to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Leela did need a place to stay. She knocked tentatively on Fry's door.

Bender answered, drunk as usual. "What the hell do you want?" he slurred.

"Fry asked if I needed somewhere to sleep. I do." She said, embarassed.

Bender opened the door wider, even drunk he sensed a plot twist.

Leela stepped in the door and laughed to herself. Fry was laying on the couch, thumb in mouth, sleeping.

She shook him awake and he jolted upright...and onto the floor.

"What!" he screamed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here." Leela said.

Fry stood up and smiled. "It'sss no problemm, Leeeela." He replied, as drunk as Bender. "You can have my bed, I'll take the couch."

Leela thanked him again, took her suitcase and Nibbler to Fry's bedroom and made herself comfortable. Bender cackled as he watched the two, a plan forming in his head. For his own entertainment, he would set off the AGRC that lay dormant inside his two friends.

Later, when Fry was passed out on the couch, and his antennae could pick up Leela snoring softly in Fry's room, Bender snuck over to where Fry slept and whispered in his ear.

"Fry, go to bed. You're getting drool all over the couch."

Bender watched as Fry stood up and zombie stalked to his own bedroom. Fry stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. Nibbler was nowhere in sight, so Bender spoke as quietly as possible with the hope that the AGRC could still pick up the sentence.

"Oh, no. The apocalypse is here and there may be no more human race."

He heard a strange whirring noise and knew that the capsules were effective.

He laughed wickedly as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Leela woke up in the middle of the night with the urge to urinate. Leaving the light off, he stood before the toilet and relieved himself. He didn't notice that, although it wasn't morning, he had morning wood. Once finished, with no help from his erect downstairs, he returned to the bedroom where Fry slept. He noticed immediately that her breasts were above the covers. He dropped to his knees and nudged Fry gently with his hand.

"What?" Fry muttered sleepily.

Leela only responded primally and after a few minutes of convincing the intoxicated Fry they needed to have sex, the deed was done and the two were once again asleep.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Leela woke to a girly scream and was awake before fully openeing his eyes.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Why am I peeing sitting down?" Came a soprano shout from the bathroom.

Leela got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Fry was seated on the toilet, fear in her eyes.

"Why _are_ you peeing sitting down?" Leela's new manly voice asked. Surprised, he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What's going on?" Fry asked. "I have boobs, no winky, and a wierd need to go shopping for twelve hours."

"I'm the one who has this strange urge to bottle all my feelings until I blow up and scream at you." Leela responded. "What is going on?" She asked.

They heard loud laughter from the living room. Both of them, Fry after pulling her pants up, ran into the living room to see Bender doubled over, oil welling in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Fry squealed.

"Yeah, what are you laughing at?" boomed Leela.

Bender calmed his aching aluminum and wiped his eyes. "Fry's a girl! And Leela has a wiener!"

"Dammit, Bender! What did you do?" Leela demanded.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was the Professor's capsule."

"You activated it?" cried Fry, panicked.

Leela whirled on Fry. "What do you know about this?" he demanded.

Fry shrank, visibly bothered by Leela's newfound strength. Muscles that were once subtle and sexy were now bulging and veiny. The new estrogen addled brain that sat in Fry's cranium was weakened at the knees and yet intimidated by the power Leela now contained. "The Professor, he wanted to test his new invention."

"What was the invention?"  
>"A tiny capsule that can change genders."<p>

"Let's go. We're going to see the Professor."


	3. Chapter 3

When Fry and Leela found the Professor in his study, a wide grin swallowed his face. "I see the AGRC was a success!"

"Professor, I'm a man!" Leela shouted.

"And I have boobs!" Fry sniffled

"I see." said Professor Farnsworth said, staring at Fry's breasts.

"How do we fix this?" Leela asked.

The Professor shrugged. "Fry's cure is simple. He has to bear a child."

Leela gasped, but Fry was silent. He had known the answer.

"Yours, however, I'm not sure of." Farnsworth said to Leela.

"Well, I expect you to find out since I have become part of the experiment."

"Fry, let's check you first."

"Oh, no you don't!" Fry shouted. "Having girly parts is bad enough without them being touched!"

Professor Farnsworth sighed. "We'll only do an ultrasound."

Fry released the breath he was holding. "Thank goodness."

Fry followed the Professor into the lab and was coaxed onto an examination table. Fry pulled up his shirt and Farnsworth wheeled the ultrasound machine closer to the table. He gelled the wand and placed it against Fry's lower abdomen.

After a few minutes, he wiped off the wand and placed it back on the machine.

"All normal, Fry."

"I don't want to have a baby!" Fry sobbed.

Farnsworth patted her gently. "Then you had better get used to being a woman." He said, attempting to be reassuring.

Leela was in the Professor's study listening to the sounds of Fry crying in the other room. He had this odd strange feeling that he needed to comfort her. She had just heard very distressing news. _Distressing news?_ Leela thought. _I just found out I may never get my girls back. That's pretty distressing. _Still, the feeling never left her. Fry came in a few minutes later, eyes dry.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Fry nodded, looking uneasy.

Professor Farnsworth stood in front of them, arms linked behind his back authoritatively.

"Have you considered to save yourself the time and conceive together? That might put you at rights."

Fry and Leela both protested at once.

"It would only take nine months."

More protesting all at once.

"Look, you two, it's either that or stay this way for good."

They both looked at him, dismayed. Still they made their qualms known aloud.

The Professor waved a hand dismissively and walked out of the room.

"I don't think I can use the name Leela anymore." Leela said.

Fry chucked despite himself. "No, I don't think so."

"I suppose I could just shorten it to Lee."

Fry nodded.

In the awkward silence, Fry asked a question that had been on his mind since he woke that morning. "Lee, did we...do anything..last night?"

Lee shrugged. "I don't remember. Why?"

"When I woke up this morning, it was...sore."

Lee stiffened. "That does sometimes mean you've had..sex."

Fry said nothing.

"But it might just be you slept funny." Lee promised.

Fry nodded. "Yes, that's it. I slept funny."  
>Lee didn't think so, but he wasn't going to tell Fry that.<p>

A couple of months passed and Lee and Fry had to come to terms with their new anatomy. Fry had taken to eating chocolate pounds at a time. Lee thought this strange but kept his mouth shut. He had continued to stay with Fry, sleeping on the couch now that he no longer had the ability to use feminine wiles to get the bed. They traded clothes and Lee taught Fry how to do her hair. Fry taught Lee to pee standing up without getting it everywhere. Lee was having trouble keeping his mind off Fry. Everytime he closed his eyes her face was there. When she came in from the bathroom and her hair was dripping from the shower Lee felt something stir deep inside him. It wasn't just that Lee was attracted to Fry, she was a good-looking woman, he was falling for her. For her sense of humor (which actually hadn't changed at all, it was just more charming as a woman), her smile that lit a fire in him that he wouldn't want to put out. But when she began to act funny, Lee saw something was wrong. One day, he plucked up the courage to ask about it.

"What's wrong with you?" Lee asked after they came home from work.

Fry looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting strange."

Tears shown in Fry's eyes and Lee groaned inwardly. Fry was going to cry. Again. Lee missed being a woman. She couldn't count the amount of times she used those tears for her own wants.

Instead of crying, Fry stood and ran to the bathroom quickly.

Lee listened to the sounds of Fry throwing up and cringed. Even Lee knew in his small amount of time as a man that a woman throwing up was a bad sign. He tapped lightly on the door. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm goo-" Fry could hardly finish a sentence without vomit filling her throat.

"Maybe we should take you to the Professor." Lee suggested.

"I think that is a good plan." Fry replied through the door.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Professor asked Fry.

"She's throwing up and her emotions are running wild." Lee answered.

Fry nodded.

Professor Farnsworth smiled. "And you want to know...?"

They nodded.

"Let's see then, shall we?" Farnsworth took Fry to the lab and left Lee alone in the front room.

Lee didn't sit, he paced back and forth. He had long ago remembered the night they were first reversed and he had woken up with the need to use the restroom. They had had sex. He remembered it vividly enough. Fry had probably still been intoxicated when they did but Lee remembered wondering why it was so easy to take control when normally the she he used to be conceded that to her partner. Now he knew. He had been changed from a woman to a man and that-

Fry and the Professor returned.

"Well?" Lee asked.

The Professor nodded.

Fry didn't speak.

Once again for an inexplicable reason, Lee wanted to comfort Fry. But instead he just grew angry. First, at the professor, "How dare you experiment on your employees in such a life altering way. Weren't you at least going to tell me that I had been injected?"

"You weren't supposed to be part of this experiment. It was an accident." Farnsworth shot back, defensive.

Lee then whirled on Fry. "And you, how dare you be irresponsible enough to let me stay with you, when you kmew we had both been given the capsule."

"How was I supposed to know that Bender had activated them?" She whined.

Lee determined right then and there that she wanted revenge on Bender.

That night, after finally getting Fry to stop crying and go to sleep, Lee tiptoed into Bender's room. With no difficulty at all, Lee rearranged and removed some of Bender's robot genitalia. He uploaded the female personality profile onto Bender's hard drive. He grinned and tiptoed out of the room. "Welcome to the world, Brenda." He whispered.

Lee collapsed onto the the couch and was almost asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and opened his eyes. Fry was standing over him.

"What?" He muttered harshly.

She winced. "I was wondering if you..maybe..wanted to sleep in the bed with me."

The request peaked Lee's hormones but he didn't show explicit interest. He just shrugged and followed the bloated Fry into the bedroom and climbed into bed with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Lee woke with a smile on his face for a number of reasons. One, there was a busty (although pregnant) Fry lying beside him. Two, he had gotten revenge on Bender- sorry, Brenda- for activating the AGRC. Lee lay there in the bed, waiting for Brenda to realize she was, in fact, a she.

Not five minutes later, there was a girly shout from Bender's room. Lee heard the footsteps in the hallway and the bedroom door swung open.

"What did you do, tramp?"

Fry shook himself awake and Lee sat up in the bed.

"What's your problem?" Lee asked, trying not to laugh.

Brenda grabbed the metal roundness that were his new breasts. "What did you do to me?"

Lee laughed at him loudly.

"You did this to me!" Bender cried. Obvious tears welled up in her eyes.

Lee laughed louder.

Fry rolled over and glared at Lee. "Did you change his programming?"

Lee nodded. "Of course I did. He caused this whole mess!"

Fry sighed and got out of bed, headed toward the bathroom.

"He doesn't get his gender back until I get mine!" Lee shouted at the closed door.

"How could you do this? It was just a joke!" Bender whined, still sobbing.

Angry, Lee stood, looming before the crying robot. "A joke? You made me a man and a father all in the same day!"

Brenda just covered her face and ran from the room.

Lee snorted a rude comment under his breath ("Women.") and laid back down on the bed. He heard the shower come on and Fry's faint humming. He fell asleep to the unusually soothing sound.

Fry was washing her hair, which typically took up most of her shower time. She took those long minutes to evaluate her relationship with Lee, as women most often do at the strangest of times. She had no plan for when the baby was born. Questions rattled off in her mind, one by one. _Where would they live? What would they name the baby? What if she never became a man again? _There were so many questions they made poor Fry's head spin. Since showering was still done the old fashioned way (at least for Fry), she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and applied conditioner.

Ten minutes later, there was a banging on the door. "Fry, you've been in there for hours! I want to take a shower before work!" Lee shouted.  
>Fry sighed and finished her shower.<p>

When she opened the door, Lee was standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "Took you long enough." Lee growled. He pushed past her into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Fry winced, but dressed quickly and left the apartment on a search for maternity clothes. She was going to need them.

Time passed, not much but enough for Fry to have grown around the midsection. Three months, give or take. Fry was waiting to have the talk with Lee about their living conditions (which were minimal at best). Her baby bump was visible under Lee's old clothing and the realization had dawned on her that she was indeed carrying another human being (well, half human, half mutant being) inside of her. In the back of her mind, there was a thought that she had never worried about anything like that before she got the vagina-uterus combo with hormones and baby on the side, but she quickly pushed it far enough away that it disappeared.

One day after work, Fry saw his opportunity to broach the topic. Lee collapsed onto the couch and wiped the sweat from his brow. Fry sat down beside him with minor difficulty.

"Lee, can we talk?"

Lee sighed. "What is it?"

"We need to decide what to do about the baby."

"What about it?" Lee asked.

"Where will we live? Will we stay together? Are you going to be there for the birth? What-"  
>"Look, Fry. I don't have any answers to what we'll do after the baby is born. But I suppose I will be there for the baby's birth. If it means that much to you."<p>

Fry couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it does and thank you!" She clapped her hands together gleefully.

Lee had never seen anything so adorable (and he owned Nibbler). Fry was becoming increasingly attractive to him as days passed and although it suprised Lee, he was starting to like it. Looking at her, he couldn't stop himself. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Fry tensed and froze.

"What are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

He had kissed her. He had kissed her and run away. The realization of what he had done dawned on Lee now. He had kissed Fry. They had been talking about the baby. Before he even noticed what he had done.

_Looking at her, he couldn't stop himself. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Fry tensed and froze. _

_ "What are you doing?" _

Lee hadn't answered when Fry asked that question. He just stood and ran out the door. Now, he walked down the dirty street. It was a little chilly, and Lee almost thrust his hands in his jeans pockets until he remembered that was what Fry used to do, before she had started wearing skirts. Instead he put them in his jacket. At the corner, he turned left and continued walking, shuffling his feet and worrying about Fry and the baby.

Fry didn't follow Lee when he took off, she knew she couldn't keep up with him. After he had gone, Fry heard a knock at the door.

Fry answered it, and at the door was idiot Captain Zapp Brannigan. Brannigan didn't wait until Fry invited him in, he simply manuevered around her and sat down on the couch. He hadn't looked at her close enough, not yet.

"Farnsworth told me Leela had moved in with you. Where is she?"

"Leela isn't here, Brannigan."

Now he looked up. He had noticed the difference in her voice. "Who are you? Where is Fry?"

"Not here either." Fry didn't want anyone to know about her situation.

"Are they out...together?" He asked incredulously.

Fry nodded.

"Are you Fry's...sister?"

Fry sighed and nodded.

Brannigan looked her over, stopping momentarily at her slightly swollen belly. "You're not half bad. A little plump perhaps, but I have drugged and made it with worse."

_That's because I'm five months pregnant, you moron,_ she thought. Out loud, however, she said, "Well, thank you." She put on a fake smile, hoping that Brannigan wouldn't hit on her.

She didn't hope hard enough appartently. "I'm Captain Zapp Brannigan. But you can call me Captain." He said, throwing her what was intended to be winning smile.

Fry giggled, then clamped her teeth down on her tongue. _Stop it, right now! He's a filthy, diseased pig!_ "I think you better leave. I don't know when Leela and Fry are supposed to get back, and since I don't own this place-,"

Brannigan stood and sauntered over to Fry, who was standing in a typical pregnancy stance, her hands keeping sufficient pressure on her back. He pinned her against the wall, his severe halitosis literally making Fry nauseous. She braced against the wall near the kitchen. Brannigan put a hand on the wall and grinned at Fry. "I don't suppose you want to board the Brannigan Express and go for a ride?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot."

Brannigan hesitated, then laughed. "It never bothered me before."

Fry attempted to get away, but didn't manage it. Brannigan crushed his mouth against hers. He pressed his body to hers and crammed his tongue down her throat.

The front door opened and Lee came in. He saw Brannigan and Fry behind him and his eye widened. He cleared his throat.

Brannigan didn't stop, just waved his hand.

Fry was running out of oxygen. Lee grunted his disapproval and went into Fry's bedroom. He slammed the door.

"Who is that disgruntled fellow."

"That was the baby's father."

"What baby?"

Since he still hadn't moved away from her, and they were both panting heavily, when the baby picked that moment to move, Brannigan felt the kick in its entirety. He jumped back and squealed even more girly than Fry. "That, baby."

Apparently, Lee had decided he didn't want to ignore Brannigan and Fry. He stormed out of the room and stood before them, red faced and furious.

"That's enough!" He growled. "Zapp, get out!"

"Don't I know you, Mister?" Brannigan asked.

"Out!" Lee thundered.

Brannigan did, but slowly, as though to prove he wasn't afraid of Lee. The look on his face, however, showed he was.

Once he was out the door, Lee whirled on Fry. "Do you enjoy being a tramp?"

Fry glared at him. "_He_ kissed _me_. And you did _it_ with him before."

"He tricked me. That wasn't my fault."

"He just attacked me and you're blaming me! You don't even like me!"

Lee winced internally. Problem was, he _did_ like her. He liked her kindness and her smile (which was the same, male or female). My God, male or female, the attraction was real and it was there. "It doesn't matter. While carrying my baby, I expect you to at least behave like a lady."

Fry's eyes welled up with moisture. "I'm not really a lady."

"And I'm not really a man. But right now we're trapped. And we have to deal with it."

Fry was sobbing now, shoulders wracked with sorrow.

Once again, Lee was overcome with the need to comfort her. This time, instead of ignoring it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Fry didn't hesitate to collapse into his arms.

Lee thought about earlier, when they had kissed. He wanted her. But he knew he would have to take it slowly- ah, fuck it. He kissed her again, this time refusing to be gentle. It was rough and demanding. Fry didn't ask him to stop. She didn't want him to. They managed to make it to the bedroom. They made it, and this time they would both remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Since being pregnant apparently effects one's ability to sleep, Fry had spent half that night listening to Lee's snoring, which didn't bother her at all. The male Fry had been waiting years to hear Leela snore beside him. Now, she supposed, it wasn't _too_ different. Not what she expected, but not bad at all. _At least not for you_, came a nagging voice from the moral part of Fry's brain, which was growing a little bit every day. _You don't have to worry about anything so long as Lee is still considered the father and not the mother_. Fry sighed heavily. The voice was right. It wasn't fair to Lee. Lee used to be Leela and Leela was now being deprived of the chance to have her own baby. Fry was born to be on the other end of this fiasco but somehow she was here, puffy ankles, swollen body parts and all. Fry wondered what she could do to make this better for Lee. _Find a way to make her a woman again_, she thought. She discarded that idea immediately since her intelligence was slightly lacking for such a plan. When a better course of action entered her mind she decided to act on it immediately. She carefully snuck out of the bed and dressed.

She snuck out the door, careful not to slam it. In the hall, she nearly ran into Brenda.

"Watch it, meatbag and- ah, mini meatbag!"

"Sorry."

"Hey, Fry, where ya goin'?"

Fry shrugged and jammed her hands in her jeans pockets, something she did out of habit. She continued walking.

It felt good to know that becoming a woman hadn't affected Fry's need to be thoughtful and self-sacrificial. Although she had wished she had grabbed a jacket.

Lee woke up in the morning to find Fry missing from the room. She wasn't anywhere in the apartment. Brenda had already left for Planet Express, which was a surprise to Lee. A little worried, Lee shrugged it off and went to work. They had only one delivery and it wasn't far. He had it done in less than an hour, then seated himself at the conference table for a snack.

Halfway through his snack, Professor Farnsworth ambled into the room. "Good news, everyone!"

"It's only me, Professor." Lee corrected him.

"Oh, well, no matter. The news is for you anyway, Leela."

"What is it?" Lee muttered, doubting anything could fix his sour mood today.

"Once Fry finishes his reproductive cycle, you should _both _return to your normal genders!"

"Where is Fry? I haven't seen her all day."  
>Farnsworth shrugged. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."<p>

This had Lee concerned. Fry may be lazy and strange, but she did show up to work eventually. Farnsworth dismissed his crew for the remainder of the day and Lee rushed home, hoping to find her there. He checked the entire apartment. Still no sign of Fry.

Where had she gone?

He collapsed on the couch and was only there a few seconds when Brenda wandered in the door. She fell to her knees in front of Lee.

"Please reprogram me! I can't take being a fembot anymore!"

"I already warned you. You stay that way until I am not _this_," he gestured to himself, "anymore!"

Brenda sighed. "Please!"

Lee shook his head.

"Well I was gonna tell you that Fry left real late last night and hasn't been back, but I guess I won't tell you!"

Lee was instantly alert. "What do you mean, she left?"

"I saw her last night, leaving the apartment. She hasn't been back since."

"Where would she go?"

Brenda shrugged. "Do I look like I know? It wasn't my turn to watch her."

Lee rolled her eye, exasperated. Fry was a thoughtful person. She wouldn't be happy about causing anyone pain. Lee's eye widened as he realized that Fry would only be inconsiderate if she thought she was doing the right thing.

That still didn't tell Lee where to look for her. Her comm unit pinged a message. It was from her mother. Apparently a distraught young woman who claimed to be Fry's sister was sitting in their house saying their daughter had gotten her pregnant. Lee grabbed his jacket and exited the apartment. He located the nearest sewer drain and jumped down into the darkness.

"Leela?" Her mother gasped, tentacles over her mouth in shock.

"Mom, I can explain. There was an accident in the lab and this was the result. I should have told you sooner I just didn't know what to say."

Her father, not as shocked but clearly perturbed, gestured to the frazzled Fry. "If this is you, is that Phillip Fry?"

Fry pleaded with her eyes, but Lee couldn't lie to his parents. He nodded.

"You got him-uh, her _pregnant_?" Morris asked.

"How could you do this to that poor boy- er, girl?" Munda added.

"Please, don't be angry with Leela. It wasn't his fault. It was as much mine as his." Fry begged.  
>Morris and Munda just looked at Fry. Her hair was a mess, her face was wet with tears and she looked about at miserable as could be. Munda patted her shoulder. "Let's go get you something to eat while Morris talks to Leela."<p>

At the mention of food, Fry perked up. She followed Munda to the kitchen, practically drooling. Normally sewer food didn't appeal to her, but the hybrid human-mutant in her belly argued that they were both starving.

Morris led Lee to the couch and they sat down together.

"He- sorry, she- showed up last night. We were so shocked we put her up on the couch. She seemed very intent we didn't contact you, but if that truly is our grandbaby in there, we felt it only right to do so after she was rested and calm."

Lee nodded. "Dad, I didn't know she had run off until I got off work. Did she..say anything?"

Morris sighed. "She seems to think if she disappeared, you would be better off. She only thinks of you and the baby."

Lee groaned. "Fry has always been that way. Always worried about everyone else."

"Well, she speaks very highly of you. The male and the female you."

If he had been female, Lee would have giggled. As a man, he only wanted to make up for their fight. "We had better be going, Dad. The baby needs to get some rest, and so does the fetus."

Morris laughed at Lee's joke then called for Munda and Fry. Fry was loaded down with sewer snacks. Lee had to stifle a snorting guffaw (which was annoying compared to his usual laugh).

"Fry, it's time to go home."

Fry looked dismayed but headed for the door. They went to the surface and made their way home.

Once there, they encountered Brenda, on the arms of two men, giggling incessantly.

"Why, hello, roommates. I would introduce you, but there would be absolutely no point, as you will be going to bed, right?" She hinted.

Saying nothing, Fry and Lee adjorned to the bedroom. They showered and crawled into bed together. Neither of them saying anything, they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

More time passed for Lee and Fry (mostly for Lee, since he wasn't pregnant). Fry's baby bump became a baby balloon. At seven months, she was more baby than Fry. Lee now had to help her to practically every destination, including the restroom. It was also becoming more real to Lee. The bigger Fry's belly grew, the more Lee found himself worrying about being a parent.

To Lee's shock, Fry once again began showing his selflessness. They were laying in bed together, limbs intertwined.

"Lee, can we talk about...our situation."

"What about it?" Lee sighed, untangling himself from Fry.  
>"After the baby is born, I want <em>you<em> considered the mother."

"What do you mean?" He asked. He sat up and looked at Fry.

"Just what I said. You are its mother."

Lee was shocked, happy, and angry all rolled up together. Being a man, angry was the only emotion he was comfortable revealing.

"You want to dump all that on me?" He shouted at her.

Fry had become accustomed to these angry outbursts and didn't even flinch. "That is not how I meant it, Lee. I just thought it was unfair of me to ask you to remain the father after you get your- you know, _girls_ back."

Lee calmed down a little at the thought of having breasts again. It made Fry's suggestion seem like an act of kindness rather than a shirking of responsibility. "Oh. I see." Without thinking, he gently slapped Fry's thigh. "Come on, I have to get to work."

Fry tried to sit up, but the struggle was too much. She rolled on hier side and scooted out of the bed. Lee stifled a chuckle and continued throwing on his clothes for work.

Although Fry couldn't go on any deliveries, it was a rule invoked by the Professor that was apparently in "all their contracts", so she was required to help Hermes with the paperwork. Fry didn't like having a desk job, but it was better than sitting at home all day.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Finally, after almost three months of desk job, eat, then get in bed with Lee, the big day finally came.  
>"Fry, why did ya file dis man under the D's?" Hermes asked Fry.<p>

Fry looked at the folder. "Because that guy was a Dumb F- ahh!" Fry gasped loudly.

Hermes gave her a funny look. "A dumb what?"

Before Fry could answer there was a splash from under her desk.

Hermes' jaw dropped. "Did you just release your fluids onto mah new shoes, woman?"

The professor entered the room. "Good news, everyone! It's time for our annual, Fire-Fry-But-Rehire-The-Bum-Tomorrow Event!"

Fry was focused on nothing but the pain. She heard not a word.

"Fry, you are pale and panting, is there something wrong?" Farnsworth asked.

Hermes answered, "She jus' dumped somethin' all over my mah shoes!"

"Is it wet?" Professor Farnsworth asked.

Hermes nodded.

"Is it warm?"

Hermes nodded again.

"My god! Hermes, Fry just urinated on your shoes!"

Fry was alternating between whimpering and growling. "Please tell me I was never that stupid." She muttered. Taking a deep breath, she screamed at the two morons arguing about the wetness of urine. "Guys, my water just broke!"

"How do ya break water?" Hermes asked.

Only Farnsworth realized the significance of the statement. "Ah! I will help Fry to the lab so he may give birth in a somewhat sterile and uncomfortable environment. Hermes, you get on the horn and contact Leela."

Fry glared at her 30 times great nephew but succumbed to his help.

Hermes waddled off in another direction, doing as he is told.

Fry went with the professor and found herself on a bed table, her feet in stirrups. She groaned inwardly. When the Professor checked the dilation of her cervix, Fry gasped outwardly.

"Sorry." Farnsworth muttered. He hooked up all the machines they would need to have a baby, as he put it, somewhat safely. Hermes came in after half an hour.

"I got Leela on da phone! He's on his way."

Fry's relief was apparent on her face.

"He'll be here in a few hours."

Fry didn't remember much after that. She received her pain medication and things became a blur. She remembered the moment Lee arrived.

After her peak in pain, when the contraction were the closest together, the big moment finally came. The newborn slowly made his way into the world.

"Hello, Philip." Lee whispered to the baby. As soon as he held the baby boy, there was a strange whirring sound. Fry was still laying on the bed table, struggling with pain and afterbirth. She had fainted. Farnsworth and Hermes quickly took Philip from Lee as he collapsed the floor.

The whirring sound continued for ten minutes. When Leela awoke, her chest felt heavy and her pants felt empty. She took a deep breath and sat up quickly. Her hands flew to her chest. She gasped in pain as her hands hit her tender breasts. Breasts? She had breasts!

Leela stood up and looked down into her pants. No penis! Leela nearly danced for joy until she remembered Fry. On the bed table, Fry lay there, mouth open, covered in tubes. His breasts had gone. And the tent pole in his pants indicated that he had his winkie back.

In the plastic crib, cleaned now and taken care of, was Philip Fry the Second. Leela scooped him up, wrapped up in his blankie and kissed his forehead. He was a handsome baby, Leela's one eye peeking out for underneath a head of red-orange hair. Leela let a single tear fall and wiped it away.


	8. Epilogue

**A Few Months Later**

After the emotional train wreck of Philip Fry the Second's initial homebringing, the dust settled. Fry and Leela's relationship began to grow. They fought, they loved, and they fought some more. Fry's good sense of humor and kindness grounded Leela and Leela's emotional and financial responsibility...well it did absolutely nothing but keep their heads above water. They accustomed to each other well enough and although Fry slept the first 3 days of little Philip's life, things were becoming normal. At least, as normal as possible. There was just one more thing that needed to be taken care of.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Do you think naming him Philip will get him beat up in school?" Leela asked playfully.

Fry laughed. "Not as much as having only one eye will."

Leela cooed at Philip and at the same time punched Fry in the arm.

He winced.

At that perfect moment, Bender burst through the door. And barred himself against it. There was banging on the other side of the door, along with shouted threats.

"What's up, meatbags? In case you're wondering why I am blocking the door, I will tell you the interesting story."

The banging increased and the threats made louder.

"Alright, the short version, that guy out there thought he had a date with a fembot, when all of a sudden my manly metal parts returned and he was left holding the smoking gun, so to speak."

"That is because I gained remote access to your software and changed your gender wirelessly." Leela said through a grin, still baby-talking to the infant.

"That definitely explains it." Bender growled.

Fry stood in front of the door beside Bender. "I'll hold him off Bender, you go find somewhere to hide."

"Where would I hide?"

"Hide out a few days at Hermes' place." Leela suggested.

Bender took off out the window and landed with the a metallic thunk on the ground.

He took off running and didn't look back.

Fry let the door open and the man fell into the apartment, landing on the floor.

"May I help you?" Fry asked.

"Did you see a robot come through here?"

"No, sir, we haven't." Fry answered innocently.

The man stormed off.

"Aren't you glad we have such responsible friends?" Fry asked Leela.

"Yeah, responsible." Leela replied, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Fry chuckled and kissed Leela, then dipped his head and kissed his son gently on the cheek.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Bender ran as fast as he could, clomping all the way, toward Hermes' family home. He climbed into what he knew was Hermes' window and when he found the couple asleep in bed, he smiled sardonically.

"Oh, no! There's no more women and the human race will die out!" He whispered.

The wirring followed and after anther five minutes it had stopped.

But Hermes' problems were only just beginning.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Boo-ya!"


End file.
